


A Schedule Countdown

by huanglulu1904



Series: i7RarePair2020 [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Kaoru seemed to be feeling down that when Okarin had an idea to cheer her up
Relationships: Okazaki Rinto & Anesagi Kaoru
Series: i7RarePair2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923670
Kudos: 5
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	A Schedule Countdown

Everyone notice that Kaoru had been upset lately, with the increase weight gain. Kaoru had been skipping meals 

"Anesagi-san. Do you have any schedule or plan event tonight?" Okarin question when they met at the studio

"No I don't have any tonight. What is it Okarin?" Kaoru question raising her brow

Okarin fidgeted his hand "T-Then meet me outside the studio at evening. Don't be late alright? I have other things i need to hurry. I'll excuse myself."  
Okarin finally gather his courage speaking out before he bow leaving in a hurry. Leaving a confused Kaoru standing there.  
\------  
Kaoru waited at the entrace of ths studio to see Okarin coming out from it in a hurry, glancing at a studio.

"Y-" Okarin had already reach out his hand grabbing onto Kaoru's wrist while glancing at the watch on his hand, before Kaoru could say another word.

"I'll explain later quickly come along with me for now Anesagi-san. We are late for a schedule" Okarin spoke leading Kaoru away from the studio.

Okarin seems in a hurry to the place where he's taking her. Kaoru decided not to question and follow.

\-----  
"W-We are here." Okarin panted, catching his breathe, smiling in relief as he glance at his watch to see the time

"C-Chouto Okarin. What did you take me to this place for?" Kaoru panted catching her breath while she question,  
crossing her arms as the both of them arrive at a park filled with couples, who are glancing at their watch.

Okarin could feel his stomach, throbbing in pain from the nervousness. This was the first time that he had ask someone out like this.  
He glanced at his watch. It was almost time

"Ten...." Okarin began muttering.

"You are too soft what did you say Okarin." Kaoru question

"Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four ,Three, Two" Okarin continue to count down

"One!" Okarin exclaimed out loud

The fountain behind the both of them began sprewing water as light around it light up with different lightly flashing like a beautiful colourful rainbow with a beautiful melody playing at the park.  
As couples around begin to take photos

The scene took Kaoru by surprise. As she gaze at the beautiful scene in front of her.  
Kaoru finally understand the schedule that Okarin was talking about, It was the schedule where the fountain will sprew water with light performance.

Okarin sneak a peek at Kaoru who seems to admiring the scenary.  
Okarin took a deep breathe, adjusting his glasses before he speak  
"Anesagi-san. I wanted to tell you. No matter how you look you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen so please don't be upset with your recent weight gain"

Okarin blused lightly, confessing "I think women who can eat are attractive. I hope that cheers you up Anesagi-san."  
Okarin felt his stomach rumbling in nervousness again. This was actually the first time he had said that much to a lady.

Kaoru's wouldn't admit at that moment, she was actually closed to tear by Okarin action and sincerity, her heart was throbbing fast against her chest.  
She might have even fallen for his charm and maniness. Maybe, just for abit.

"Thank you Okarin." Kaoru lean in pressing a kiss on his cheek before pulling away quickly.

"This is only a thank you present for your effort! don't think too much into it. Nagi is still my only prince." Kaoru declared pulled away quickly.

Okarin stood there daze, his mind had already flown off into the nine from that kiss.

"I am suddenly hungry. I know of a place nearby that sells good Takoyaki. It be my treat as thanks Okarin" Kaoru winked as she turned around, her hair swinging to the back

"Hie! I am coming." Okarin snapped out of his daze following behind Kaoru. He was only happy that he could cheer up Kaoru.  
Okarin wouldn't admit that smile he saw on Kaoru feature for a second as she was gazing at the fountain was the most beautiful he ever saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rarepair 2020  
> I think this two manager make a cute pairing. Enjoy :)


End file.
